


The Soldier and the Skychild

by Idhren15



Series: Linked Universe Collection [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Aro Ace Warriors, Aromantic Asexual Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Captivity, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Knives, Linked Universe, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Poisoning, Restraints, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, Whump, haha jk... unless, jk there will be plot... eventually, no beta we die like warriors, plenty of angst, plot what plot this is just an excuse for angst and hurt, wars and sky do not get enough bonding and angst so i am providing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: "Don't do it," he says, "Wars, please. Don't trade yourself for them, I… I can stay here instead of you, I-""Silence, Skychild," Ghirahim snaps, "How many times do I have to say that you have no choice in this? You are staying here with me. And the soldier either obeys, or his little band of heroes suffer for it. Those are the only options."The heroes enter Warriors' Hyrule, in what appears to be a time of peace. But old enemies that haunt two of the Links take them captive, and are not willing to ever let them go again...
Relationships: Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), extremely one-sided Cia/Warriors
Series: Linked Universe Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940221
Comments: 136
Kudos: 179





	1. Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/gifts).



> This fic is for my amazing friend Allen, who helped me come up with this idea in the first place & create the angsty mess of bullet points that I am slowly translating into the written word. Enjoy the angst you helped create bro <3 
> 
> I've rated this M to be on the safe side, not much of the fic is written so far but I'm anticipating some heavier angst to come, & I'll update the tags as we go.  
> There's not enough Wars&Sky brotherhood so I am providing. with a healthy serving of angst. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic does reference some events in _A Chain Of Aces_ but you don't have to read that fic before this one!
> 
> Buckle in for the angst, folks. It's gonna be a wild ride.

Warriors is the last to enter the dark, swirling portal, bracing himself for the nausea that follows and the confusion of being thrown in the middle of an unknown land. But when his vision refocuses, it is to the sight of clear blue skys, a patchwork field of grass, and a very familiar castle.

"Welcome to my Hyrule!" he exclaims, unable to contain his joy. Twilight is next to recover, brushing himself off and glancing around, clearly searching for any signs of danger.

"No monsters round here, my friend," Warriors grins,"Our war was fought and won. We are in a time of peace, now."

"Finally," Legend grumbles, "Opportunity to actually _relax_ for once." The veteran is on the ground still, him and Hyrule always heavily affected by changing worlds. Four has it worst, though, and Time picks up the smith's unconscious body with practised ease. The other heroes are helping each other and all taking a moment to adjust, and Warriors subtly extends his hand to help the veteran to his feet. Legend will never openly admit he needs help, but Warriors is only alright with switching worlds because he's had so much experience with that sort of shenanigans. Besides, he helps Legend, and the veteran then helps Hyrule, and soon everyone is on their feet and ready to go.

"We should head to the castle," Time says, "I know this is a time of peace, but it would be best to speak to Artemis and determine if there has been any unusual activity."

"That's a good plan," Warriors agrees, "Right, this way to the castle-"

"Well no duh," Legend grumbles, as the castle is clearly visible to all, but the rest of the heroes all fall into line, with Warriors taking the lead. He notices how Hyrule's hand slips into Legend's, and smiles at the pureness of their friendship before turning back to focus on the path ahead. There's nothing like breathing in the crisp morning air of his own world, and he hopes, _goddess_ he hopes that they really can have a time to relax. He knows it's unlikely, with the nature of quests, but he can hope for it regardless.

Sky has manoeuvred his way to the front of the group and walks beside Warriors, unusually tense, his right hand twitching in a motion familiar to the captain. He's agitated, clearly wanting to hold his sword… but why?

After Sky's arm practically spasms with the effort of not grabbing his sword, Warriors moves a little closer to the knight. "What's wrong?" he asks softly.

Sky jumps a little. "I, uh… I'm not sure," he whispers back, "Fi… she thinks something is wrong, we're sensing something - some _one_ \- but it - that's not _possible_ , I -"

_A flash of diamonds._

_Laughter like chimes._

_A wide grin. "Hello, Skychild."_

Something tightens in Warriors' chest, and he remembers one of his many foes, only now making the connection to Sky. But Ghirahim is gone, the land is safe, Sky doesn't need to worry - _he_ doesn't need to worry -

Chiming laughter sounds again, but this time, it's not in his head.

Warriors stops abruptly and draws his own sword, but Sky is frozen, staring at the figure who has appeared in front of them in a dramatic cascade of diamonds. His red cape billows out as he advances, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, the brave little soldier. And my dear Skychild! What a pleasant surprise, to see the both of you," the man exclaims, his voice dripping in honey.

Sky manages to get a hold of himself and extends the Master Sword in front of him, though his arm trembles.

"Stay back, Ghirahim!" he tries to warn. It is a feeble attempt, though; the fear in Sky's voice is clear, even to Warriors. The captain instantly shifts his position so that he's shielding Sky, almost completely between his friend and their enemy.

"What do you want?" Warriors asks bluntly, glaring at the demon lord.

Ghirahim's tongue flickers out in that disturbing manner of his. "What do I want…. hmm, well there are _many_ things of course. But here, I was only promised a little soldier, yet I am _delighted_ to see my Skychild once again."

"I'm not ' _your_ ' anything," Sky hisses, his knuckles white around his sword.

Diamonds flash, and a second later Warriors is shoved to the ground, the demon taking his place beside Sky.

"I think you'll find the opposite to be true," Ghirahim practically purrs, "My little irritation, my annoying inconvenience, my spirited foe, _my Skychild._ " His hand caresses Sky's cheek, and the hero is frozen, pupils blown wide with fear. Warriors scrambles up and glances at the others, ready to yell at them for their inaction, when the words die in his mouth.

They're gone. Time and Four, Legend and Hyrule, Wind and Wild and Twilight… They're all _gone_.

Warriors' pulse accelerates, and he spins back to Sky and Ghirahim, the sight before him making him a little sick. The Master Sword has slipped from Sky's hands, which the demon lord has pinned to Sky's torso with his own, and Ghirahim's tongue snakes out to lick the frightened tears from the knight's cheeks.

Warriors has never seen Sky so terrified, and he's not about to stand by.

Letting out a cry of rage, he slashes at the demon, relieved when Ghirahim releases Sky to block his attack. The knight crumples to his knees, but Warriors is trying to focus on keeping Ghirahim's attention whilst not getting too hurt in the process.

"Sky! Go!" he yells as he yanks his sword from Ghirahim's grasp and slashes again. The demon dodges this time, moving under Warriors's swing to knock the sword from his grasp and move his hands up to press two manicured fingers against Warriors' forehead. Instantly a fog sets over his mind, and the captain sways, dizziness seizing him.

"Warriors!" he hears Sky yell as he knees give out and he falls, barely able to push his arms out to reduce the impact of his fall.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Ghirahim comments. Warriors' vision is blurring, but he can just about make out the sight of Ghirahim's feet near the ground where he lays. A yelp sounds, and he hears more than sees Sky get shoved roughly to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, Skychild? So rude of you to try and leave, when we've only just been united!" Ghirahim almost croons, seizing Sky's hands and binding them behind his back. Warriors tries desperately to move, but something is _wrong_ with his body, he _can't move_ , he's losing consciousness but the others are gone and he can't let Sky get hurt -

The world around them desolves into diamonds, and Warriors sees no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> Second chapter is in editing stages so I hope to get it posted soon! angst brainrot let's goooo
> 
> (also would love to hear from you guys in the comments, all feedback welcome!)


	2. Shackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update? already?  
> Well I have the angst bug and chapters are coming along quite nicely - well, not nice for the characters involved, but nice in terms of Less Stress, More Words For Idhren. 
> 
> This fic references some conversation from the Warriors chapter of my _A Chain Of Aces_ fic, but you don't need to have read it to understand this one.
> 
> I've updated the tags and will continue to do so as this fic advances. Enjoy! :)

Sky yawns, feeling like he's slept in too much again, though from the sudden throbbing in his head, maybe he slept too little? Groaning, he moves his hand to rub at his tired eyes, only to be met with some resistance.

… _what?_

Sky blinks, his vision shifting to somewhere unfamiliar. He quickly becomes aware that he's lying not on soft grass, but a stone floor, and the cold seeps into his bones. Hissing, he manages to push himself up into an almost-sitting position, though his heart sinks when he notices the source of resistance against his movement. Thick metal cuffs encircle both his wrists, each sporting a chain that is attached to a the wall behind him, one on each side. Sky pulls at one of the cuffs, but it doesn't budge, and seems to be locked by the diamond marking on it. His mind is fuzzy, like he's forgetting something important, and he's not too sure where he is, or who took him. His eyes strain in the dim light, but all he can make out is a diamond embelm on the far wall -

 _Wait_.

 _Diamonds_.

 ** _Ghirahim_**.

Sky's breathing hitches and the chains clink as he shifts and wraps his arms around his chest, hands scrambling for the familiar sailcloth only to find the fabric is gone. He shouldn't be so scared, he's a _hero_ , but he's seeing Ghirahim again and he's alone and _panicking_ and -

No, he's not alone, he was with someone, wasn't he?

A pained groan echoes around the room, and Sky's head spins in that direction, gasping as he's able to make out the shape of another person there.

"Warriors?" Sky calls, his voice cracking.

"Ouch," the captain hisses, struggling up, then he meets Sky's gaze. "Sky? I - I told you to run!" he exclaims.

Sky's brow furrows. "Did you…?" He can't remember much, his head still fuzzy, and when he tries to think of how they got here all that meets him is a memory of panic and terror, so he leaves it alone for now.

Warriors sighs but walks over to him, and sits down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," Sky confesses, "My head's not…quite right."

"Damned demon," Warriors curses, "I think he did something to me too, when we were taken. Him and his mind-control…"

Sky's pulse spikes. _Mind-control? Ghirahim can control minds now? When… when did he get that ability? Is it my fault? When I defeated Demise… did that make him more powerful?_

"Sky, _breathe_ ," Warriors instructs, and Sky obeys, though his breaths are close to sobs.

"You… you're not chained up," Sky realises, wincing at how weak his voice sounds.

The captain's gaze drifts to the cuffs around Sky's wrists. "Huh. But you are? That's strange…"

"Well, my little Skychild has a tendency to run, and I didn't want him becoming a nuisance again," a horribly familiar voice comments. Sky instinctively shuffles back against the wall, and gratitude swells as Warriors tenses and stands defensively in front of him.

 _See? He's strong. He shouldn't be here. But he is, and… and it must be_ my _fault, Warriors would never get both of us captured… Why can't I remember what happened?_

"Don't stand in my way, little soldier," the demon lord says, materialising in a chime of diamonds, "Your resistance will only make life worse for the others."

Sky's heart sinks. _No, please no…_

"Others?" Warriors echoes.

"Why, yes," Ghirahim smirks, "Did you think that we only had the two of you? The rest of your pathetic band of heroes are _relatively_ unharmed at the moment, but that all depends on whether _you_ cooperate or not." He's not looking at Sky, but directly at Warriors.

And Sky realises that the captain seems to recognise Ghirahim and his mannerisms, heavily implying that he's encountered the demon lord before.

_So I doomed at least one of my successors to deal with him as well? Ghirahim shouldn't even be here, unless he's tied to the curse as well… then this really would be all my fault…_

"Will you let them go? If we cooperate?" Warriors asks then.

"If _you_ cooperate, little soldier, then in time, perhaps. It is your surrender that is required, not the Skychild's. He is already _mine_ , so _do not stand in my way_."

Sky tenses up, but it's him or the other heroes, and he's clearly the weakest at the moment as he got them all into this mess in the first place.

"It's okay, Wars," Sky manages to say, "You… you can move."

Warriors shifts slightly, but doesn't budge. "I want you to free _all_ of them. Including Sky," he states firmly.

Ghirahim scowls and steps forward, glaring down at the captain. " _My_ Skychild is not a part of the bargain. But what, little soldier, can you offer for their freedom? Will you remain here - your life for theirs?"

Sky's stomach twists as he recalls what Warriors has said to him before - _it was me or them and I chose myself._ Because this time, he knows, Warriors isn't going to let the others go.

He's going to sacrifice himself, to stay with Ghirahim, and Sky _can't_ let that happen.

He dragged Warriors into this mess. He can't let him suffer for _Sky's_ mistakes.

Before Warriors can answer, Sky struggles to his feet, slightly hunched due to the chains, but standing all the same.

"Don't do it," he says, "Wars, please. Don't trade yourself for them, I… I can stay here instead of you, I-"

"Silence, Skychild," Ghirahim snaps, "How many times do I have to say that you have no choice in this? You are staying here with _me_. And the soldier either obeys, or his little band of heroes suffer for it. Those are the only options."

Sky glares back at Ghirahim, trying to call up some anger to hide his fear, but the terror is all that's pounding through his veins. If Warriors fights, the others will be hurt… but if he doesn't, what will Ghirahim do? Sky's frightened enough for himself - he doesn't want anyone to have to experience what he did, at the hands of Ghirahim…

"If…" Warriors starts, but trails off, his body completely tense. Sky wishes he could see his friend's face to gauge his expression and communicate with him to go and find the others, get everyone out of here and away from Ghirahim, but Warriors doesn't turn.

"If I do remain," the captain says, his voice strangely collected, "Then you will release the other heroes immediately?"

"If you remain, and are completely obedient to your master, then they will remain unharmed and will be released in three weeks," Ghirahim counters.

"One week," Wars says.

"Two weeks."

"Seven days."

"Deal," Ghirahim grins, his tongue flickering out again, "Now, _move_."

This time, Warriors steps aside, and Sky can't believe it. Why….why did he surrender so quickly? And without a fight? He was trying to negotiate the freedom of the others, yes, but at what cost? The language Ghirahim had used… _master_ … what was Warriors _doing_?

_Does he not know what Ghirahim is capable of?_

"Stop looking so worried, my Skychild," Ghirahim croons, suddenly right in Sky's face, "You will still see the little soldier, when his master permits it. Or should I say… _mistress_."

A woman emerges from the shadows, barely wearing anything clothing, the garments she does have cutting and showcasing every feminine feature. Sky looks away from her and over to Warriors, whose pale face whitens in terror, before smoothing into resignation.

_A war started because someone wanted me… maybe I could've brought myself to go with **her** …_

"Oh, no," Sky breathes.

"Hello, Link," the woman purrs, slinking over to Warriors, "I have _missed_ you, my love." She come up behind him and wraps her arms around him, hands trailing down his chest and stroking by his hips. Warriors is stiff, frozen, his body language betraying his discomfort, but though his eyes scream his fear, his mouth is still set in a resigned expression.

 _Warriors_ , Sky nearly cries, _what have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand enter Cia >:D 
> 
> be prepared for the angst guys. Next chapter is written & I'm currently editing it... if you love Warriors angst as much as I do, stay tuned for it. Because oh boy is the angst coming. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading, comments are always welcoming! Next update should be soon I hope! Brace yourselves XD


	3. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags, things are gonna get worse this chapter.
> 
> ~~Enjoy.~~

Cold, stifling hands wrap around him and trail down, but Warriors won't let himself focus on the feeling of ice on his skin, trying instead to keep his breathing steady as he schools his expression. He can't afford to show any weakness here - his _friends_ can't afford for him to be weak. If he messes up, they'll get hurt, and he can't let that happen.

He won't let people get hurt for him again.

Across the cell, Sky watches him with a terrified gaze, usually bright blue eyes wide in horror. He looks close to tears, though from fear or pain, Warriors isn't sure. Blood matts Sky's hair, and his skin around the cuffs is already looking a little raw. He's a little concussed, too, and Warriors wonders why so much effort was put into restraining the knight, yet no attempts have been made to restrain him. The Captain is far more dangerous than his friend, and that is not something to brag about. Sky is a skilled swordsman, deadly in combat, but will only attack when provoked; Warriors has won a war, has killed _thousands_ to do so, and doesn't need an invitation to strike down his enemies. Ghirahim surely knows this - _she_ knows this - yet all that is holding him in place is her hands on his hips, and the knowledge that if he steps out of line, those dearest to him will suffer.

It's all psychological, and he _knows_. He knows the game that they are playing, yet what choice does he have but to follow along? He's buying them time: seven days of his sacrifice to earn their freedom, and figure out a plan to get Sky away from here, as well. And if he doesn't play along… the cost is too high for him to even consider that option.

He has no choice but to play this game, and she is fully aware of that.

"Come on, my love," she whispers in his ear, "We have _so much_ catching up to do."

Her hands run up and snake around his neck, pulling him backwards, and he meets Sky's petrified gaze quickly.

_It's okay,_ he tries to convey, _Hold on, I'll find a way to get you out of this._

He turns as she guides him out of the cell and down a narrow, winding corridor, hating that he has to leave Sky in the hands of a demon, hating that he can't just attack his captor and attempt an escape, hating that he has to walk along so docile as her hand stays loosely around his neck, in mockery of a collar. He tries to memorise the route, but all the corridors look the same, and soon his attention is caught by her stopping abruptly. She's been strangely quiet, not saying a word as they travelled, but now she kicks a door open dramatically, and Warriors feels sick all over again.

The room he's staring into is absolutely _covered_ with images of himself. Paintings, statues, images captured in time with magic… It's as disturbing now as it was when he first realised her obsession with him, but somehow, her collection has grown.

_But that shouldn't be possible… In fact, her being here shouldn't be possible - she was gone, how is she back?_

"Isn't this beautiful, my love?" she coos,"But of course, _nothing_ compares to the fact that I now have the _real_ prize." Her fingers run up to caress his cheek, and he flinches on instinct.

Her hand stiffens. "No, none of that," she scolds, "We made a deal, didn't we?"

"Strictly speaking, _I_ negotiated a deal with _Ghirahim_ ," Warriors says, before he can think to stop his mouth from moving.

Her sickly smile immediately drops, replaced with anger. "I much preferred when you were _silent_ ," she hisses, grabbing his scarf and pulling him fully into the room, before the door slams shut.

Warriors forces himself to stand tall and not give in to his instinct to cower away from her, as she tightens her grip on his scarf and shoves him against the wall.

"Be quiet now, pet," she whispers, "Let's make up for our lost time, mh?"

_Don't fight don't fight don't fight_ , Warriors chants mentally as she pulls on his _precious_ scarf to bring him closer, her bright lips puckered and waiting, and he _doesn't want this_ but she's dragging him down anyway and he mustn't fight _think of Legend Time Hyrule Wind Wild Twilight Four Sky -_

A loud chime and a flash of diamonds saves him, and he's never been so glad to see the demon lord.

"Cia!" Ghirahim exclaims, advancing towards them.

"Can't you see, I was just starting to have _fun_ with my pet!" she yells in frustration, spinning on her heel with such force that she knocks into Warriors and sends him to his knees in the process. He throws his hands out to catch himself, then takes advantage of the situation to shuffle away from her and think of a way out of this.

He's barely been with her five minutes, and it's hell already, and she hasn't even _done_ anything to him yet. Goddess, he can't even think of her by _name_.

He needs another plan, a way to get them all out safely. And fast.

"I was hoping to have a little fun with the soldier, too," he hears Ghirahim say, and panic spikes in his chest.

"No, he is _mine_ ," she hisses, "You have the Hero of the Skies now, anyway."

"Ah yes, but my little Skychild is already unconscious again," Ghirahim says, and Warriors is suddenly aware of the blood spotting the demon lord's hands.

_Sword spirits don't bleed- Oh, no!_ It must be his friend's blood. Anger rises within him at the thought, and he struggles to contain it.

"That is _your fault_ for mistreating your pet, then," she huffs, "If you're really that bored, there are seven other heroes ready for the taking. Perhaps the little sailor, or the supposedly unbreakable Hero of Legend-"

"No!" Warriors yells, jumping to his feet, "No, don't hurt them! You… you can hurt me instead," he says to Ghirahim, his voice trembling, "I - just _please_ , don't hurt them."

"Interesting," Ghirahim grins, "You step out of your place to defend them, yet your very actions are condemning them… Perhaps, if you can persuade your mistress, then your heroes will remain unharmed."

Warriors frowns and glances between them, his throat suddenly tight as he realises what Ghirahim is suggesting. Swallowing back any pride he has left, he drops to his knees before the sorceress.

"Please," he says, "Please… let Ghirahim hurt me, in place of the others."

She tuts and cards a hand through his hair, and he resists the urge to raise his head and pull away, instead remaining kneeling, head bowed.

"You're convincing no-one, my love. You don't want to be hurt by him, do you? Ghirahim, perhaps you should take the littlest one - Four, was it?"

"No!" Warriors cries, "No, please don't - hurt me, hurt _me_ not them - C-cia," he begs, "Please, _please_ let him hurt me. I _want_ him to hurt me - _please_ …"

His eyes water, tears threatening to fall from the humiliation but also the terror at the thought of any of his friends - his _brothers_ \- being at Ghirahim's mercy.

"Very well, my love," Cia sighs, "Ghirahim, you may do what you want with him, as he so _desperately_ requested. But leave his face untouched at least. I want him to stay _pretty_ for me."

She presses a kiss to the top of Warriors' head, then straightens up and walks away. Warriors remains kneeling on the floor, struggling to reconcile what he's just agreed to - what he just _asked_ for.

There is a snap and his vision explodes into diamonds, before he smacks into the ground, gasping for breath as his chest takes the brunt of it. Warriors struggles to push himself up onto his knees again, blinking to clear the moisture from his eyes, to see that he is in a different room.

_Or cell_ , he supposes, noting that one wall is made of bars.

A chime arrests his attention, and he turns to see Ghirahim standing there in his usual dramatic manner.

"Little soldier," the demon lord smirks, "My, I _am_ surprised at how easy you are making all of this."

Warriors scowls. _I'm just playing this game, for the sake of my brothers,_ he thinks, but says nothing.

"I can see the spirit of my Skychild in you, yet you are both still so different, aren't you? I do wonder if your cries sound the same… I can still hear his…"

Anger burns within Warriors, and suddenly he finds himself standing over Ghirahim, his hand grabbing the demon lord's neck.

"Don't hurt Sky anymore," he growls, "Let him go! What do you want from him anyway?"

Ghirahim laughs and removes Warriors' hand with ease. "Protective aren't you, soldier? It would be such a shame, if instead of hurting you physically… I had you hurt the Skychild on my behalf…"

_What?_ "I will _never_ hurt Sky! Or any of my brothers!" Warriors declares.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Ghirahim purrs, and grabs Warriors' head, pressing his thumbs into his temple.

Warriors cries out at the sudden pressure and tries to pull away, but he's stuck and everything is spinning and there's someone trying to get _in his head, getoutgetoutgetout_ -

Ghirahim laughs again, and Warriors' body goes completely slack, his mind hazy too. The demon lord releases his hold, and Warriors wants to turn, to run, but _he can't move._

It's like when Ghirahim caught them, but worse. _So much_ worse.

Because an ugly dagger is pressed into his hand, and he's walking forward but he didn't want to, it's like someone else is controlling his body and - _oh, no._

That's _exactly_ what is happening.

He stops in front of another cell, and Ghirahim opens the door to a very familiar figure.

"You know what to do, soldier," the demon lord whispers.

And Warriors advances, the dagger raised to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~idk what to say here ummmm~~
> 
> If you guys think I need to add any additional warnings/tags please let me know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are welcome as always!


	4. Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there was a lot of screaming in the comments for last chapter XD haha watch and see what happens next... 
> 
> This chapter starts off just after when Cia&Wars left Sky, but then catches up to the events of chapter 3. Hope the way I'm structuring this isn't confusing!
> 
> also reminder this fic is rated M and please heed warnings in tags >:)

The woman takes Warriors from the cell, leaving Sky alone with the demon lord, and he can't tell if the fear in his chest is for the Captain or for himself. He's supposed to be brave, but he's struggling so, so hard. He's never been a ' _strong_ ' hero, or particularly intelligent, and even now he wonders sometimes why _he_ was chosen, of all people. How did the Hero's Spirit end up in someone like _him_?

Someone who, now his friend has gone, is failing to stop the tears as he sinks to the floor and tries to curl up, make himself smaller, but the chains are restricting and any attempts at movement only make his fear and panic worse.

"Seems like we're alone again, Skychild," Ghirahim grins, "And I have you _all to myself_."

Sky's heart is pounding far too loud as the demon lord advances, staring down at him with a predatory gaze.

"How best to hurt you, hmm? I needn't worry about making you afraid - you've done that to yourself. Where is your courage now?" he laughs, leaning down to wrap his hand around Sky's arm and squeeze roughly. "You've become _soft_ , Skychild."

Sky's face flushes and he looks away. He's aware that he is not quite as… _in shape_ as he used to be, as establishing a kingdom tends to use more brains than brawn, and he struggles to keep up with the group sometimes, but it's nothing too noticeable.

Ghirahim is just trying to play on every possible weakness.

"Oh, my dear Skychild," he croons, "You are rather fun to play with like this, seeing you tremble with fear and embarrassment… I like seeing you this way, but I must confess, this does not fulfil my desire for revenge." He releases Sky's arm and straightens up, then snaps his figures and two swords appear, one in each hand.

"On your feet, Skychild," he commands, and holds out one of the swords, hilt facing Sky.

The hero doesn't move, just stares at the sword in confusion.

"Must I do _everything_?" Ghirahim huffs, and flicks his fingers. Sky yelps as the chains restraining him suddenly yank him up to his feet, the motion swift and making his head spin in a sickening manner. When his mind clears, he realises he can stand up straight now, but the chains won't let him take more than a couple of steps away from the wall.

Ghirahim thrusts the hilt of the sword into Sky's right hand, then steps back as Sky fumbles to grip the sword properly.

"What-?"

"Fight me, Skychild!" Ghirahim exclaims, bringing his sword down in a diagonal slash. Sky barely raises his blade enough to block the attack, forced back against the wall so the chains offer him enough movement to wield the sword.

"This isn't a fair fight!" Sky protests, "I can't move, you- unchain me and we can fight properly then!"

Ghirahim laughs, his smile bitter. "No, Skychild. This is not about a fair fight." He brings his sword down for another blow, "This is about _revenge_."

Sky blocks just in time.

"Breaking you down, piece by piece -"

Sky's arms tremble from the effort of holding up his sword in defense.

"Hurting you, for all the pain you caused me-"

Sky cries out at Ghirahim's blade catches his upper right arm, his sword slipping from his fingers. Before it can fall to the ground, he manages to catch it in his left hand, and clumsily swats away the demon lord's following attack. Pain flares in his wound as Ghirahim's attack presses him against the wall, and a neat twist of the demon's hand sends the sword flying from Sky's grip. He yelps as Ghirahim takes a swing at him again, throwing up his arms on instinct, and screams as the blade stabs deep into his skin, crimson splattering on Ghirahim's hand as he pulls the sword out and Sky collapses to the ground. His dominant arm is useless and in agony, a large gash near his shoulder combined with the _hole_ in his forearm leaking his precious lifeblood over the cell floor.

Ghirahim tosses his sword aside and kneels next to Sky, a pleased grin on his face.

"That was fun, Skychild. And you bleed so _beautifully_."

Sky can't hold back a cry as Ghirahim lifts his injured arm, and shudders as the demon licks the blood from his skin. He tries to move away, but it is a feeble attempt, the blood loss making him weak, his head dizzy and vision starting to fade. He's aware of Ghirahim wrapping something around his arm, though, the demon lord's touches far from gentle.

"I can't have you bleeding out on me just yet, Skychild," Ghirahim whispers, "We still have more fun ahead."

He pulls tight on Sky's arm and a blistering agony tears up the limb, a raw scream ripping itself from Sky's throat before he succumbs to the darkness.

He's not out for long, Sky thinks, as his arm still throbs painfully when he regains consciousness, but Ghirahim is gone. He's completely alone in the cell, and there's something even more unnerving about this than if his creepy captor was with him. A quick glance at his arm confirms that the wounds have been bandaged, but the cloth is already turning red, and Sky still feels incredibly weak. He's disgusted at himself, really, for failing so _badly_ with all of this. First he got his team captured - no, _before_ that he couldn't even finish off his foes properly, and now there are many heroes and they're all captured and it's _his fault_ and all he's doing is being scared and crying and getting hurt and being so _useless_.

Warriors is being brave, sacrificing to save their friends, and Sky sees his actions as more courageous than stupid now. It's _Sky_ who is the weak one here. If only he was brave enough to speak up and bargain for his friends' freedom, then Warriors wouldn't have to be so sacrificial…

Sky struggles up into a sitting position, his left side against the wall to avoid aggravating his injured arm, trying to focus on his movement rather than the self-deprecating thoughts churning in his mind. His left arm wraps around himself, and he rests his head against the cold stone, trying to keep his breathing steady. His legs are tucked up against his chest at first, but they start to cramp so he stretches them out, disliking the vulnerability of his position, but it doesn't really matter because he's alone, anyway. His mind drifts, starting to wonder how the heroes are faring. Have they all been separated, or are they in the same cell, wondering where Sky and Warriors are? Are any of them facing their worst fears as well?

Sky can't bear to think of any of the heroes being chained and hurt like he is.

The door to his cell creaks open, a welcome distraction from his mind, and an even more welcome face greeting him.

"Warriors," Sky breathes, "You - you're okay! Where are the others?"

His friend keeps walking forward, though something about the way he moves looks… _wrong_.

"Are you hurt?" Sky asks anxiously.

Warriors doesn't answer, just keeps walking with a strange gait, stopping once he's in front of Sky. There's a dagger in his hand, gripped tightly, and his blue eyes glare into Sky. The smile on his face is unusual, too _cruel_ for the Captain, and Sky's heartbeat accelerates. He shouldn't be afraid - this is _Warriors_ , his _friend_ \- Sky's just being irrational and stupid and -

"Hello Skychild," Warriors grins, and Sky forgets to breathe for a moment.

"You," he finally gasps out, "Ghirahim - I don't understand - please change, don't… don't look like him…"

"Ah but you are mistaken, Skychild," the demon lord says, materialising in a chime of diamonds on the other side of Sky, "The little soldier is no illusion or trick. I am not _that_ skilled with shifting appearances."

Sky stares at Ghirahim, then to Warriors, then to Ghirahim, back and forth just trying to make sense of it. Warriors isn't walking right, smiling right, talking right… yet Ghirahim is here too… _what is happening?_

He feels like he's missing something, but he doesn't have time to think as Warriors crouches down in front of him and twirls the dagger, then smirks and plunges it into Sky's left thigh. He screams and his hands try to move to the wound on instinct but the chains are suddenly much shorter, and he can hardly moves his arms at all. Ghirahim's laughter echoes around as Warriors pulls the dagger free, and Sky groans in pain, unable to fight the tears.

The Captain raises the dagger again, and Sky tries to pull his leg away, but Warriors is faster, his foot pressing down hard on Sky's shin, sending another spike of pain through his leg.

"S-stop, Wars," Sky pleads shakily, still trying to move away despite the pain.

Warriors' expression falters, turning from a cruel smile to a pained grimace, but quickly settles back into the smile again. The pressure on Sky's leg increases, and he gasps with the growing pain.

"Wars, please - s-stop, it's m-me, Sky - I'm sorry for messing up i-it's my fault I know but please-"

His words turn to a high-pitched scream as his leg suddenly explodes into agony, something _snapping_ inside, and he screams until his voice breaks.

The last thing he sees is Warriors collapsing to the ground, before the pain swallows him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is soft and I love him and he should be protected but I'm ruining him instead. well. gotta love hurting your favourites. 
> 
> *braces for the yelling in the comments*
> 
> Thanks for reading! also next chapter is shaping up to be the longest yet... hope you're all wanting more angst haha


	5. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the tags come into effect in this chapter. If you need more specific warnings, let me know, & I'll try to include. 
> 
> This chapter is a longer one... enjoy, fellow angst gremlins >:)

He's hardly aware of anything, watching the world through a haze, feeling some movements but it's not clear what his body is doing. Everything feels murky, movements like swimming through a bog, and his sense have dimmed to the point that he can no longer rely on them.

For a second, the fog lifts, and he sees Sky's face, tearstained and pleading. He struggles against the fog, but is quickly swallowed by it again.

Then a high-pitched scream reaches his muzzy ears, and his world _shatters_.

Warriors gains control of his body just as he smacks into the ground, gasping for air and desperately trying to piece together what happened - _what Ghirahim made him do -_

He glances over at Sky, and his heart stops.

The chosen hero is unconscious, bloodied bandages wrapped around his right arm, and a large stab wound on his left thigh. The leg itself looks _wrong_ , though, and Warriors can't quite place it -

And then he remembers.

Bile rises up and he barely moves up onto his knees before vomiting, the foul liquid splattering on his hands and running down his tunic, oh _goddess_ he hurt _Sky_ , he did this _he did this -_

Ghirahim laughs, skipping around the pool of vomit to grasp Warriors' hair and pull him up roughly.

"You asked for this, little soldier," he whispers, "Such beautiful work you did for me…"

"Y-you monster," Warriors spits.

Ghirahim hums. "No, _you_ are the monster. You see, I only asked you to hurt him. But _how_? Oh, soldier, that was all _your_ choice."

"No," Warriors breathes.

" _Yes_ ," Ghirahim hisses, forcibly turning Warriors' head so he's facing Sky again, "Look at him, look at what _you_ did. Breaking his leg wasn't something I'd expected - I'm going to have to change my plans, now - but it _does_ make for a lovely sight."

Warriors barely manages to pull away from Ghirahim before he vomits again, tears dripping to the ground as an overwhelming sense of _hatred_ blossoms in his chest.

And it's all directed at himself.

He's barely aware of Ghirahim moving away, voices in his mind all chanting, _monster, monster, monster,_ until smooth hands cup his cheeks and gently tilt his face up.

"Oh my pet," Cia croons, "You should've just stayed with me, love. I won't hurt you like he did."

Warriors is trembling but doesn't have the energy to pull away from her.

"Don't worry love, I can help you fix him," she whispers, and a small bottle is pressed into his dirty hand. Warriors glances down at the purple liquid, then back up at Cia.

"It's something to help your friend get better. Go on," she says, nodding in the direction of Sky, who is beginning to stir.

Warriors struggles to his feet and shuffles over to his friend, kneeling down beside him, on a patch of ground that is not soaked in blood. He doesn't look at the injuries he inflicted, just focuses solely on his friend's face.

"Sky?" he asks tentatively, wincing at how rough his voice sounds.

The hero's eyes flutter, then open, but when they settle on Warriors he gasps and tries to scramble back.

"Shh, Sky, it's okay - I - I'm back, I'm sorry," Warriors cries, "I've got medicine now for you, okay?"

Sky is also trembling, every inch of him screaming pain and fear, but he nods slowly, and doesn't pull away as Warriors brings the bottle up to his lips, gently tilting it back. It empties in seconds, and Warriors moves back, hating that he's the cause of Sky's fear.

"Feel any better?" he asks, even though that's a stupid question because medicine doesn't work _that_ quickly -

Sky frowns. "M' not sure," he slurs, "Dizzy…"

The clicking of heels sounds, and Cia is suddenly there, crouching down beside Sky, her hand pressing against his forehead.

"Give me the bottle," she commands, and Warriors doesn't hesitate to obey. She sniffs it, then her eyes widen.

"Oh dear, pet, that was _poison_ ," she says.

_What?_

Sky shudders, and Warriors notices that he's really warm to touch, already showing signs of fever.

"No!" Warriors yells, "You - you have to fix it, please!"

"I must have picked the wrong one," she muses, "It _is_ slow-working, though…"

Sky’s expression is a heartbreaking mixture of betrayal and horror, and Warriors doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“Fix him,” he begs, “ _Please_ , there _has_ to be an antidote…"

He’s spiralling down into a panic, because _this is all his fault,_ he just keeps hurting Sky and making things worse and he _hates_ himself, _he_ deserves the pain not Sky, not any of his friends, _this is all his fault!_

“Hush, pet,” Cia soothes, holding him as he sobs. The gesture is oddly comforting - in fact, the way Cia has acted the last few minutes has been rather strange of her - but Warriors doesn’t really care at the moment.

Sky is injured and dying and it’s all because of _him_.

When he finally raises his head and wipes the tears from his eyes, he notices that his surroundings have changed yet again. They’re now in a circular room, one side full of shelves with bottles and jars, the other with some basic furniture and a comfortable-looking futon.

He opens his mouth to ask where they are, but Cia’s fingers brush over his lips and force them closed.

“You’re not to speak until I say you can. Let’s see if you can obey that, mh?”

She moves her fingers away, but he tries again, “Wh-”

This time her entire hand clamps over his lips, and she shakes her other hand at him like he’s a misbehaving animal.

“Don’t speak, pet,” she warns, almost a slight teasing element to her tone, “You want me to fix your little friend, yes? I can make an antidote, but I can’t do that unless I’m happy. So _make_ me happy,” she whispers, leaning in closer to him, “Make me happy by doing _exactly_ what I want.”

She moves back before he can respond, grabbing a damp cloth then wiping it across his lips, round his chin, and then over his hands, cleaning up the remnants of his earlier vomit. He sits completely still as she works, his aching mind only now starting to put other pieces together.

 _This is still a part of the game,_ he realises, _She knew it was poison, that was no error…and I fell for it. Like a fool, I let my guard down and Sky’s paying the price._

Tears well in his eyes again and he struggles to hold them back.

_Every mistake I make, someone else gets hurt, and it’s not going to stop. I’m the only one stopping the others from being hurt - and I’m the only one who can convince Cia to make an antidote and save Sky._

Warriors knows what needs to be done, what has to be done, to save his friends. He hates the thought of it, but he hates himself more, and this is the only way he can see the rest of them getting out of here alive.

They can’t afford for him to fight back, can’t afford for him to show anything other than complete compliance.

They need him to play this game, but for their victory, he has to lose.

_I deserve this, anyway._

Cia's set the cloth aside and has moved to sit on the futon, her legs crossed, watching him expectantly.

"Come," she says, patting the seat beside her.

He forces himself to stand and walk over to her, hesitating at the furthest point away from her but then sitting right next to her, so close their thighs almost touch. He's trembling with the effort of not getting up and running far, far away from her, away from whatever hell he's about to go through.

_Think of Sky, do this for him._

Cia invades his space and wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer, and he lets her. She coaxes him into sitting further back, more comfortably on the futon, then straddles his lap without warning. He tenses up at her sudden weight, but she doesn't seem to notice, focused on letting her hands explore his hair and face. He closes his eyes as her fingers run down his nose, across his cheeks, along his jawline, the touch surprisingly gentle, yet also possessive. The trails she paints on his skin are burning, but this discomfort and overwhelming sense of _wrongness_ he endures, because none of this is worse than what Sky went through, _what he put Sky through._

Cia pulls him closer to her, then presses her lips to his.

He forces the panic away and _tries_ to relax but it's just strange and uncomfortable and Cia soon pulls away, frowning.

"You're not doing it right, pet," she tuts, "Though I suppose you've never kissed before, have you?"

Warriors isn't sure if he's supposed to answer or not, so he doesn't, but Cia reads into his silence.

"Aw," she coos, "How _sweet_ of you to save your first kiss for me, love."

_That's not what it was at all, I - I - I need to stop panicking. Breathe, try and relax… Sky is counting on me!_

"Don't worry," she continues in that same sultry tone, "I can teach you."

She pushes herself against him again, lips pressing to his and he _flinches_ , pulling away from her then freezing as he realises what he's done.

 _Shit_.

Cia's expression turns into a scowl and her touch turns into a harsh grip, nails digging in to the tender skin on his neck.

"Is it really so difficult, pet? What I'm asking of you?"

He keeps his eyes down, hissing in pain as her nails go deeper.

"Oh wait, I _forgot_ ," she says mockingly, "You don't quite work right, do you? My little broken doll," her fingers run down his chest and he shudders as she leans in and whispers, "Don't worry, I can fix you."

The dagger of her words cuts straight into his heart and his breathing hitches, _she's wrong don't listen she's wrong don't listen_ but he _is_ listening because everyone always says that he's broken - _except for Sky but he's hurt and it's my fault all my fault I'm just broken and a monster -_

"Stop that!" Cia snaps, and Warriors chokes back the sobs, trying to pull away from her so he can roughly wipe his tears away. She grabs his scarf and wraps it tighter around his neck, pulling until he has to control his crying or he can't breathe.

"You're so _pathetic_ ," she snaps, "This is why you are good for _nothing_ but being a pretty little pet for me."

As she's talking, she hauls him off the futon and drags him by the scarf over to the opposite side of the room, spinning him around so his back is against the stone wall.

"On your knees," she commands, and when he doesn't move instantly she slaps his cheek with such force that he crumples to the ground anyway. She grabs the scarf again and forces him up onto his knees, then her hands wrap around each of his wrists. His arms are pulled up above his head, and he feels her grip being replaced by solid metal that chafes his wrists and secures them to the wall. Dimly he thinks that he should struggle, perhaps, as he's already messed things up enough… but he's too exhausted to even try, and doesn't flinch as his ankles are encircled with thick metal that clamps them to the floor.

He's completely stuck in this position, and he can already feel the pull in his arms and the ache in his knees.

Cia sighs and adjusts his scarf again, loosening it at first before wrapping it round tighter than before, restricting his airway enough that he has to take more regular, shallower breaths.

It's just another cruel trick, to use his primary comfort as a device against him.

"You do look good with something around your neck," his captor comments, most of the anger gone from her voice, "I think I'll make you something different, though. Something more _personal_ … but that can wait until tomorrow."

She finishes messing with his scarf, and sits back on her heels to observe him.

"You failed to make me happy today, pet. So let's try again tomorrow, mh? The little Skychild doesn't have that many days left."

She giggles and pats his head before standing and gracefully exiting the room, putting out all the torches as she goes. Leaving Warriors in the dark, with nothing but the discomfort of his body, and an overwhelming sense of failure and self-hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone even tries to touch you or kiss you without your permission, do NOT be like poor Wars. Don't take it. Hit them away and get the hell outta there. Seriously, stay safe guys, don't let anyone touch you in ways you're not comfortable with.  
> Also, Cia is being an aphobic asshole and she's wrong. Wars isn't broken, him being aroace isn't something that can be fixed.
> 
> I'm too tired and idk what else to say haha, other than, thank you for reading! and if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story I'm open to them, any feedback, just screaming in the comments, whatever. I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> I've got a fic planned for Time's birthday but after that will get back to writing this one again, so hopefully next week another update! 
> 
> thanks again for reading, & stay safe!


	6. Poisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry took a little longer to update this time! cue me getting distracted with other writing projects XD 
> 
> Back to a focus on Sky for this chapter! 
> 
> (and things just keep getting worse... >:D )
> 
> please heed the tags though, if you need any additional warnings let me know!

There's something wrong with his body.

It feels like a stupid observation - of _course_ there are _many_ things wrong, his arm is bleeding, his leg is broken - but it's something else. Something that began as an uncomfortable heat in his stomach and a dizziness in his head, now spreading to constant tremors in his hands.

Sky doesn't feel… _right_.

His vision dips in and out, sometimes blurry, sometimes clear, but he doesn't feel like he's going to lose consciousness again. The pain in his leg is extreme, yet it is drowned out by the discomfort of the tremors and the general _sick_ feeling he has.

He knows what's wrong, yet he keeps forgetting.

_Poison_.

Yes, it was poison, Warriors poisoned him…

_Warriors poisoned him and broke his leg but why? Why did he do that?_

It hurts to much to think, and his recent memory is very patchy, so he can't exactly rely on it. He can't rely on himself at the moment, at all.

Someone kneels beside him - on his _bad side_ but which side is that, he has something broken both sides, _both sides are bad_ \- and a cold hand touches his cheek - _left, it's the left, left side is worse_ \- gently at first, then digs in, forcibly turning his head in that direction.

"Oh, Skychild," Ghirahim sings, "You are so unbelievably _pathetic_. Succumbing to the poison already? It's _supposed_ to be slow-working, but I guess you really _are_ much weaker, now."

Sky wants to move away from him, but he can't, he doesn't have the energy and he's in far too much pain.

"Well, because the poison is slow-working," the demon lord continues, "you may have a chance to recover… if we deem you _worth_ enough to waste an antidote on your feeble existence," he cackles, and the sound hurts Sky's ears.

Everything just hurts, and he wants it to stop. How long has he been here? It feels like weeks already…

His eyes drift shut and his head rolls back, resting against the wall in hope of getting some rest. But a sudden sting whips across his cheek and he gasps at the new pain, his blurry vision making out Ghirahim right in his face.

"Now now, Skychild. It's not time for you to sleep yet… we have so much _fun_ planned!"

Sky groans. "No," he rasps weakly. _I'm so tired, just let me rest…please…_

Ghirahim slaps him again, and he scowls at the demon lord. The pain is such a constant, it's making him feel oddly irritated, and he clings to it as a fuel.

"Ooh, _there's_ the spirit," Ghirahim scoffs, "I was beginning to wonder if I _had_ captured the hero, or some feeble doppelganger." He leans over and grabs Sky's right hand suddenly, sending a jolt of agony up the limb, and Sky shrieks in pain.

"Ah yes, such a beautiful sound…" He rubs his fingers over Sky's trembling hand, and his touch seems to make the tremors worse.

"Do stop this pathetic shaking though, Skychild. It's most irritating."

"Can't," Sky mutters, because it's not from _fear_ it's caused by whatever poison is in his veins and he can't stop it, even if he tries, _he can't control the movement in his hands._ Tries to clench a fist, nothing happens. To flex his wrists, still nothing. He can bend his left arm at the elbow, but the motion feels stiff.

"Such a shame," Ghirahim sighs, not sounding at all remorseful, "I'll stop touching you if you stop shaking. But until then…."

His hands run up Sky's injured arm, fingers dancing over the lightning scar and the new, bandaged wounds. It's uncomfortable, and his pain spikes when the wounds are pressed on, but he can handle it.

But then Ghirahim's fingers settle back down on his wrist again, and the touch is almost uncomfortably warm. No, it's hot - _too hot_ it's _burning_ -

Sky gasps and tries to pull his hand away but he can't, his arm is too weak and it's too hot and he's _burning_ , oh _sweet goddess_ he can smell the burning and someone's screaming and it's just getting hotter -

His vision blacks out, and when he manages to come back to himself again, his throat is raw and his wrist is throbbing with yet another pain. Ghirahim is sat back watching him, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Skychild, your screams are such a lovely melody. Shall we compose some more music?"

Sky doesn't even have time to protest before Ghirahim's fingers are wrapping around his arm and igniting instantly. He tries his best not to scream, not wanting to give the demon lord the satisfaction, but he's in so much pain he can't help but cry out.

And Ghirahim burns him, over and over and over again, and when he's done with the right arm he begins anew on Sky's left.

Sky passes out a few times, being woken with a slap or another burn so fierce it jolts him back to consciousness, but he's growing weaker and weaker and _he can't take this anymore._

"S-stop," he rasps, and Ghirahim pauses.

"What was that, Skychild?"

"Stop, please stop… please," Sky begs. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and he knows he looks pathetic, he's so _far_ from a hero, but he just can't take any more of this tortue. Not today.

_I'm sorry,_ he thinks, to his brothers, _I'm sorry. I'm a disgrace to you all…_

"But why should I stop?" Ghirahim sneers, "I asked you to stop many times on your journey yet you never did. I told you this was revenge. I am _not_ going to stop."

He moves his hands down again and Sky can see the fiery magic dancing over the demon lord's fingers, and somehow he manages to flinch away. Just a little, but enough to make Ghirahim pause.

"Stop," Sky pleads again, "I can't… I can't take anymore," he confesses.

His captor laughs. "Really? The chosen hero giving up already? It's a shame I wasn't trying to get answers out of you…"

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I already told you, Skychild. Revenge. You took everything from me, ruined every plan I made - everything was going to be perfect but you took it and you _shattered_ everything!" Ghirahim shouts, cracks appearing on his skin as his anger rises.

"And what do you want me to say?" Sky yells, suddenly fueled himself, "Do you want me to apologise for what I did? For defeating Demise? Because I won't! I'm not sorry at all for that! But I _am_ sorry that I hurt you in the process, I never wanted anyone to get hurt… I-" his voice wavers, anger gone as fast as it came, "I just wanted to save _her_. That's… that's all I did, all I wanted…"

He chokes back the tears, bowing his head as he tries not to think of his Zelda - of Sun - and how he might not see her again.

Ghirahim has fallen oddly silent, and Sky waits with bated breath, preparing himself for the inevitable hurt that is going to follow. But just as the demon lord opens his mouth to condemn Sky once more, a feminine chuckle echoes around the cell.

"Well well, look at that. Bonding, are you?" the woman from before asks.

"Cia," Ghirahim snaps, turning away from Sky to glare at her, "Don't interrupt. What I do to the Skychild is _my_ business-"

"Well, you so rudely interrupted me previously, I thought I'd return the favour," Cia smirks, "How is the soldier's poison working?"

_The soldier's… does she mean Warriors? No, he didn't make the poison… he wouldn't have…_

Sky misses Ghirahim's response, but judging by the cruel laugh from Cia, it wasn't anything good.

"You should probably treat him, though, if you want him to survive this," she comments.

"Why bother? I don't particularly want him to," Ghirahim replies harshly.

Sky tenses up, his heart racing. _He… he really intends for me to die here? Like this? Broken and burnt and poisoned and useless…_

"No," Cia says firmly, "I know you want your revenge, but you are _not_ to kill a bearer of the Hero's Spirit. I want to _collect_ them, not _kill_ them."

Sky shudders at her choice of words. _Collecting us? And she's been alone with Warriors - what has she done to him -_

Ghirahim scowls, then Cia leans in with a devious smile and whispers something in his ear. Immediately, the demon lord's face lights up, and Sky does _not_ like the implications there. He strains his hearing, but he can't make out any of the words, and that only makes his fear worse.

"Very good," Ghirahim grins as Cia pulls away, "Mhmm, yes, very good indeed. Fine then, Skychild -"

Sky startles at the sudden address.

"- You may rest, a little while. Because tomorrow… well, after tomorrow I doubt you'll ever sleep nicely again," he cackles, then disappears in a chime of diamonds.

"Rest up, little hero," Cia adds, before she, too, leaves.

Sky slumps against the wall, his head spinning and body throbbing. His burnt hands won't stop shaking, and his chest aches, but he doesn't know if it's from pain or poisoning or just pure fear. The _look_ in Ghirahim's eyes before he left…

It terrifies Sky. And the worst thing is, there is _nothing_ he can do to escape what is coming. He's weak from the poison, his leg is broken, both arms are now useless… all he can move is his right leg and his head but both still cause him pain.

His body is broken, and all he can do is attempt sleep, before the promised horrors of tomorrow arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I realised that chapter was basically just torturing Sky... oops. It might be Warriors turn next chapter, you'll have to wait and see! 
> 
> Updates may slow a little, cause I'm trying to work on some festive fics! (or I may just keep writing angst, who knows XD)
> 
> Also, [I tumble now!](https://idhrencookieelf.tumblr.com) Asks are open, come say hi or scream at me or whatever XD 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments always welcome! ^-^


	7. Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a lovely holiday season!
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait - I didn't realise it had been a month since last updating, I just found this completed chapter in my documents, whoops. 
> 
> Things get darker, so again, please heed the tags. And this fic definitely deserves the M rating now.  
> Warning for violence and torture this chapter.

The goddesses must feel pity on him, because by some miracle, Warriors is able to sleep. When he awakes, though, the aches return, an unpleasant numbness in his arms. His knees are numb, too, and he's dreading the pain that will come when he moves. But for now, there is nothing, and he takes a moment to relish in this moment of respite. The scarf has loosened around his neck, and he is able to breath deeply again.

As the grogginess fades, though, memories flood back into his mind - of Cia, sickly sweet and faking, her unwanted touches, her cruel words - of Sky, _oh dear goddess,_ Sky -

He cringes away from those memories, shame and horror filling him.

Warriors isn't sure how long he's been here - has it been two days? Surely, not only one? How long has he been sleeping? He hates not having a sense of time.

"Ah, I see you're awake!"

And with the entrance of Cia, his small peace is shattered. Warriors looks at her and tries his best not to glare.

_I can't upset her today - Sky needs the antidote, I have to do what she wants…_

She leans down in front of him and he averts his eyes from her chest that is suddenly in his face, tensing as he feels the cuffs around his wrists loosen. The limbs drop suddenly, and Warriors gasps as a painful tingling shoots through them. But before he can adjust to the increasing pain in his arms, the shackles around his ankles are gone, too, and Cia has a grip on his aching shoulder.

"Come on, pet, up you get," she smiles, "We have something different planned today!"

He tries to move, but his legs have cramped, and he can't use his arms yet to brace himself, either. With a frustrated huff, Cia hauls him to his feet, and he yelps as he's forced to take his weight, pain shooting down his legs as the limbs regain feeling.

"I've had time to think, whilst you were snoozing," Cia says, tapping her fingernails on his arm, "And I'm not in a playful mood today… No, I'd much rather watch. So we're going to visit someone who has something quite _interesting_ planned for you. And I suggest you comply, because if I'm entertained enough, I'll be happy to make the antidote for your little friend."

Warriors' heart pounds as his mind starts trying to figure out _what_ exactly could be happening, _please don't make me hurt Sky again, or any of the others…_

"Come on, pet. The sooner we get started, the better!"

Cia pulls him forwards, her tone disturbingly cheerful, and every step he takes is agony, stumbling as his legs cramp up and spasm every few paces. His arms slowly regain feeling, and he's able to move his fingers with only the slightest of tingles by the time Cia stops them at their destination. Warriors' head is spinning and he's already exhausted from the walk, struggling for energy to move, let alone fight against what's ahead.

Except he _can't_ fight, or the others will be hurt, and Sky won't get the antidote, and _it will all be his fault._

Whatever happens next, he just has to take it.

But as his vision focuses, he recognises the door in front of him, and his steps falter.

_This is Sky's cell… no, no don't make me hurt him again -!_

He can feel the panic rising inside of him and it takes all his effort to keep walking when Cia does, crossing into the cell.

"Rise and shine, little knight!" Cia exclaims in a sing-song voice.

Across the room, Sky groans and opens his eyes, and even from this distance, Warriors can tell he's really unwell. Curiosity and concern have him step forwards, but Sky's eyes widen and he cringes back against the wall. The Captain freezes, his heart pounding with the guilt of what he did yesterday.

_Sky's afraid of me…_

His gaze trails over the blistering burns on the backs of Sky's hands, winding past the cuffs on his wrists and continuing almost up to his elbow. The wound on his thigh is raw and weeping, and his leg is still bent out of shape. He's pale, far too pale, and his chest heaves with every breath.

"He's such a beautifully broken little Skychild, isn't he?" Ghirahim remarks, materialising in a chime of diamonds.

Warriors clenches his fists and glares at the demon lord. He's _not_ going to hurt Sky again - no, this time he's going to _protect_ Sky, even if it's from himself.

Ghirahim chuckles darkly. "Oh, little soldier, don't worry. The Skychild is getting a break today - your mistress is rather worried he might shatter completely. But _you_ , on the other hand…" He reaches out suddenly and wraps a cold hand around Warriors' neck, pulling him closer, "You, I have complete permission to do with as I please. Just no scars, I've been instructed, so of course I will put my _creative_ mind to use."

He smirks, and without any warning Warriors is flung through the air, smacking into the wall with a force that pushes all the air from his lungs and cracks something in his chest. He slides down to the floor, wheezing as he tries to catch his breath, and wincing as a sting of pain comes.

"Starting already?" Cia says, "I haven't finished preparing him!"

Warriors scowls as she approaches, then remembers himself and schools his expression into something more neutral.

"I want a show today, but it's no _fun_ if I can't properly _see_ ," Cia comments, then suddenly she's whisked his scarf off, and her hands quickly tug at his tunic. His face flushes and he grasps at the fabric, but she swats his hands away.

"No, pet. You have to do as I say, so don't make this difficult," she warns. Warriors tenses but doesn't struggle as she removes his tunic, the rest of his remaining armour, his boots, and finally his shirt, leaving him in only his trousers. He shivers at the chill and fights back the urge to cross his arms over his chest, not liking the lustrous tint to Cia's eyes.

"Beautiful," she murmurs, her hands tracing the muscles on his chest, then her expression hardens when she notices his most prominent scar - the large burn on his left arm, courtesy of Volga.

"Such a shame about this," she huffs, grabbing his arm, "It makes you no longer symmetrical, and that's not what I want."

Warriors has to fight the urge to scowl and tear his arm from her grip, because he's _proud_ of that scar, yes he was burnt and it was extremely painful, but he defeated Volga in the end, and he doesn't regret it, not one bit. He's proud of _all_ his scars.

"Don't worry, Cia, I can work with it," Ghirahim grins.

"Perfect," she beams, then lets go of Warriors and steps back. "Remember what I told you," she whispers, before crossing over to the other side of the room, near Sky, and summoning a comfy chair to sit on. Sky glances over at her but his eyes are unfocused, and Warriors is too busy watching his friend to notice Ghirahim wielding a metal club until the weapon smacks into his already-weakened ribs. Gasping, he doubles over on instinct, but the pain that tears through him forces him to straighten.

"Not even a slight scream? I'm disappointed," Ghirahim comments, his hands gripping Warriors' exposed sides and squeezing slightly. He can _feel_ his ribs shifting as the demon lord's grip tightens, but he grits his teeth and doesn't make a noise.

He doesn't know how to deal with someone touching him in ways he doesn't want. He doesn't know how to deal with his mind and body being taken over and controlled.

He _does_ know how to deal with physical torture - he's a soldier, after all.

Ghirahim quickly tires of messing with his ribs, as he gets no reaction, and Warriors is flung back against the wall again. This time, though, he's not allowed to fall, as diamond-studded cuffs appear around his wrists and ankles, chaining him up spread-eagled, his feet only just touching the ground.

"Your silence is impressive, little soldier," Ghirahim says as he paces in front of him, "But I do so _desperately_ want to compare your screams to my Skychild's. So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He spins the club in his hands - an oddly bulky weapon for him, Warriors thinks, but a suitable one for -

_Oh, no._

"Hard way it is," Ghirahim laughs, before swinging the club at his right arm.

Warriors groans as the metal connects with his skin, bruising but not breaking -

The club hits again, and he has to really fight not to scream as he feels the bones surrounding his elbow shatter, caught between the stone wall and the tremendous force Ghirahim applies to the metal club.

 _It's okay, just my shield arm, can be fixed with potions, I've broken it before,_ he tries to reassure himself as he focuses on breathing, not too deep as that's painful, but steadily enough to not panic.

Ghirahim's baffled look is almost entertaining.

"Not even the slightest cry? Come on, soldier. This will only get worse for you."

Across the room, Warriors can see Sky, sitting up a little more alert, and that gives him the first warmth of courage he's felt in this place. He has to be strong, for Sky.

He doesn't cry out when his right knee is shattered, nor scream when the injury is squeezed roughly. He grits his teeth as Ghirahim unchains his right ankle, only to seize it and _twist_ with inhuman strength until something snaps in there, as well. Then Ghirahim sets his foot down and reforms the chain, before going to repeat the process with his left ankle. As soon as he grabs the ankle, all of Warriors' weight is forced onto the broken right, and his leg immediately gives way, the agony seering through it bringing tears to his eyes. As he crumples, the cuffs around his wrists stop him from falling, but pull at his broken elbow and for a second his vision whites out, the pain throwing him towards unconsciousness. He manages to keep awake, though, as Ghirahim lets go of his left ankle, and he's able to balance his weight onto it once again, ignoring the agony in his right leg. If it wasn't for the shackles locking him in place, he would surely fallen by now, but somehow he's still upright, though barely.

"I don't want you incapable of standing _just_ yet," Ghirahim says, "Though it is tempting, to have you on the floor and crush you like the irritation you are. Unfortunately, though, your mistress wants a show, and I doubt that my murdering of you would qualify."

Warriors glares at him, his jaw aching from the effort of keeping it closed, to prevent any screams or cries of pain. He's _not_ going to give Ghirahim the satisfaction, even if he knows deep down this torture is for nothing - it's just a show, as the demon lord said, but he is _not_ going to give in. He agreed to do what _Cia_ wanted, not _Ghirahim_.

But as his injuries are jostled, bringing tears to his eyes, he blinks rapidly to stop them from falling and fights back yet another cry, part of him wondering why he is being so stubborn, he barely has any pride left anyway-

"I must say, your silence is _most_ annoying," Ghirahim huffs, "Are you not in agony right now, little soldier? Does this-" he grabs Warriors' broken elbow and squeezes - "cause you no pain?"

His eyes close against the searing agony and a slight moan slips out before he manages to control himself.

"Oh, finally something!" Ghirahim laughs in mocking delight, his fingers trailing up to grip Warriors' shackled wrist. "Is it terrifying, to know that I can break your arm even more?" He twists the soldier's wrist slightly, and then takes the right hand and starts to bend it back.

"To know that I can leave you unable to defend yourself?" Ghirahim continues.

Warriors closes his eyes again and braces himself, jaw locked tighter, preparing for the snap of his wrist and the agony that will follow -

But it doesn't come.

Instead, Ghirahim relaxes his grip slightly, and Warriors cracks his eyes open cautiously.

"I forgot," the demon lord says softly, "You favor the left hand, don't you? Nevermind… I can still leave a mark on this one." His fingers dance down Warriors' arm, the touch light and sending shivers down his spine, but then Ghirahim's fingers almost seem to dig in, and his arm feels _hot_.

He dares a look, and his heartrate spikes. Sparks dance over the demon lord's fingers and move against his skin, in a pattern that would be fascinating if it was not for the pain it causes. Warriors _hates_ fire, he's been burned before, this is just heat and there's no flames but he knows what's coming -

"What exactly are you doing?" Cia asks, sauntering over and interrupting Warriors' panicked thoughts.

"Sketching out the pattern," Ghirahim answers, as if he is talking about a simple painting _and not Warriors' arm_ , "You wanted it symmetrical, this is the preparation."

Warriors' breathing is speeding up out of his control, making his chest throb even more, but he can't stop staring at the trail Ghirahim is leaving on his arm, the threat in every touch, the pattern that is oddly familiar, though he can't quite place it.

"There!" Ghirahim exclaims, "All ready, now time for the fun-"

"Wait," Cia says, and her hand replaces Ghirahim's on Warriors' arm. "You're not giving me much entertainment, pet. So I'm going to give you a choice now."

Her other hand cups his chin and lifts his head up, oh so gently, until they're eye-to-eye.

"You can stay here until Ghirahim is satisfied. Or, I will take you away, and we can spend time together - just you and I - as long as you promise to obey me and love me the way I want," she whispers, her lips almost touching his, "Can you do that for me?"

Warriors is trembling, and not just from the pain.

The smart thing to do, would be to say yes. To spare himself from this agony, to keep himself in a better condition, more chance to fight back, if the opportunity even arises. And what she offers isn't that bad - she just wants to touch him and kiss him and play with him and _surely_ that is better than having all his bones broken?

But to Warriors, it is more terrifying than any violence Ghirahim could inflict upon him.

He hates that she's looking at him with that lust in her eyes, hates that she's capable of his worst fears, hates that when she starts to touch him, he can do _nothing_ , he's far too afraid.

The smart answer is yes, but he's not smart, he's a fool, and so he shakes his head.

Cia sighs, "Such a shame," she says, her fingers shifting to caress his cheek, and he flinches. The hand on his arm tightens to a painful grip.

"But I _suppose_ ," she then hisses, "that you have still not learnt a lesson. You should be _grateful_ for my touch, you should _long_ for me, not recoil like some pathetic creature. I suppose you must continue to learn the hard way, that you can only be happy with me. Everyone else will just cause you pain."

She lets go of him and steps back, nodding to Ghirahim. "Go ahead."

The demon lord grins, dramatically stretching out his arms and clicking his knuckles before running his fingers down Warriors' arm. He tenses, bracing for the pain, but at first there is nothing, only a slight tingling. Then it warms, quickly turning uncomfortable, and then it's hot _too hot_ and he grimaces and tries to pull away but _oh_ his elbow is broken and he can't move without more pain _make it stop -_

"Scream for me, little soldier," Ghirahim whispers.

His arm ignites, and he obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, really like to put Warriors through this, don't I. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to update again this month. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, or scream at me on tumblr!


	8. Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a late-night writing spree, and I've just finished editing it (because writing instead of sleeping leads to errors)  
> So, here! Another chapter! :D 
> 
> The warnings from last chapter apply here too - more violence and graphic injury, because we love to hurt our favourites.

When Warriors first comes into the room, Sky's ashamed of the terror that surges through him. He’s barely awake, his body aching more than the previous day, and all he can think is _no more, no more, please no more._

But it’s Warriors who is targeted this time, across the room and in perfect view of Sky, who can do nothing as the creepy woman sits on a chair beside him, and Ghirahim throws his fellow hero against the wall with a sickening crunch.

Sky doesn’t want to watch, but he can’t tear his eyes away, tears blurring his vision as the demon lord hurts his friend again and again and again, but Warriors doesn’t make a _sound_.

Sky feels even more shame, for his crying at yesterday’s torture, but also a new admiration for the strength of Warriors. Bruises are blossoming over Warriors’ exposed skin, clear enough even for Sky’s increasingly hazy vision, and he starts to fear for his friend. Will they stop? What is the purpose of this torture?

His breathing speeds up, and beside him Cia lets out a chuckle. “Are you worried for him, little knight?”

He can barely turn his head to look at her, even that small motion making him dizzy. His mouth opens - to say what, he’s not sure - and nothing comes out, anyway.

She slips off her chair and sashays over to him, crouching down so they’re eye level. “I’m not going to let him die,” she whispers, “Or you, for that matter. I prefer to keep all you heroes alive. It’s a shame, really,” she strokes his cheek almost tenderly, “that Ghirahim has claimed you. We could’ve had such a _lovely_ time together.” She pats his head before straightening up, glancing over to Warriors. Something catches her attention, as she then walks over quickly, but Sky can barely follow her movements. His skin feels too warm, where she touched him, and he should be angry, he should’ve said something, but he _can’t_.

She says she isn’t going to let him die, but he’s struggling to believe that, with the poison taking a hold of him.

He doesn’t want to die here, but he knows he hasn’t got long left, and for a moment he wonders if that is such a bad thing. It is a weak death, to rot in a cell, but if it spares him from the horrors of his captors -

A pained scream tears Sky from the darkness of his thoughts, and he squints at the sudden brightness in front of him. Another scream of pure _agony_ breaks his heart, and he realises with absolute horror that the brightness is _fire_ and it’s all focused on Warriors.

The Captain screams again, a horrid, broken noise that Sky hasn’t heard before, and he _never_ wants to again.

“S-stop,” he rasps, but Warriors screams again and _oh goddess_ he can _smell_ the flesh burning. It’s worse than his own burns - Ghirahim had reasons to hurt him, but to do this to Warriors… it is nothing short of heartless torture.

“Stop,” Sky says, louder, then yells, “STOP!”

Ghirahim pauses, and turns to glare at him. “Not now, Skychild,” he snaps.

“No,” Sky coughs, “S-stop… stop hurting him…”

“And what, hurt you instead? No, Skychild. Today is a day of rest for you.” The demon lord turns his focus back to Warriors, and Sky wishes desperately that he had strength left in his body, that he could pull away from the chains and run to get Warriors _away_ from all of this.

“No!” he manages to shout again, “Fine, you can hurt me! Just… just stop, Ghirahim, p-please!”

“Cia, shut him up,” Ghirahim groans.

“It would be my pleasure,” Cia answers. Sky blinks, and suddenly she’s crouched beside him once more. He opens his mouth to yell, but she puts a finger over his lips.

“No more, little knight,” she says, and shoves something metal into his mouth. Sky tries to pull away, but he only has strength to shake his head a little, and Cia easily overpowers him. The metal presses down on his tongue, and she tightens straps around his head, securing it in place. Another strip goes over his nose and buckles under his chin, pulled so tightly it digs into the skin and completely prevents him from opening his mouth.

“Mmmmph!” Sky protests, and Cia grins.

“If you sing too much, Hero of the Skies, then you will be silenced. You’re just here to observe.”

She moves back, and Sky tries to move his arms, to pull at the horrid straps on his face, but he can’t even lift a finger. Cia notices this, and her smile widens.

“Paralysis, such a beautiful thing, isn’t it?” she hums, and Sky’s breathing hitches in panic. His instinct is to cough, but he can’t with his mouth tied shut, instead ending up wheezing through his nose, eyes running and lungs aching as he struggles to inhale enough air. When he finally manages to get it under control again, Cia is back in the chair, and Ghirahim steps back as Warriors hangs limp in his chains. Sky can’t see clear enough to inspect the burn damage, and he doesn’t want to.

“Are you done?” Cia calls.

“Not quite,” the demon lord answers, “The soldier passed out before I could finish.”

“Well, carry on,” Cia snaps, and Sky stares as Ghirahim presses flames to Warriors’ arm once more. The Captain jerks awake with a shriek, that quickly descends into pained sobs and a harsh coughing that sounds far too wet to be healthy.

Sky closes his eyes, but he can’t block out the sounds of his friend’s agony.

Eventually, Warriors stops, and Sky opens his eyes again, relieved to see that his friend is not unconscious, but that Ghirahim has stopped and the fire is gone.

“Well done, pet,” Cia croons, and Sky would cringe if his body would allow him.

Warriors says nothing, his chest heaving as he struggles to breathe.

Cia crosses over to him, her hands reaching up and running over Warriors’ bruised chest, and Sky knows his flinch isn’t just from the pain.

Anger swells within him, and he growls as best as he can, causing all three to turn and look at him.

“Are you trying to be a guard dog now, Skychild?” Ghirahim mocks, “Sorry, but that role is already occupied by the Hero of Twilight. You cannot be a mutt, even if you tried.”

Sky growls again, though he’s confused at what Ghirahim means, his anger for how Warriors is being treated overrules that.

 _Don’t touch him_ , he wants to yell, _don’t you dare lay a hand on him without his consent-!_

“Maybe you should gift him a little something,” Cia says to Ghirahim, “Like I have for my pet.” Her hands keep going, curling around Warriors’ neck, and when they pull away, a dark band remains, tight against his skin.

 _A collar,_ Sky figures, and feels sick again.

“Maybe I should,” Ghirahim muses.

Warriors isn’t looking at anyone, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment but the rest of his skin is pale, far too pale.

“But for now, I think I will reward our darling heroes,” Cia declares, “Now, my pet, I will let you spend some time with the little knight… You just have to make it there, first.”

She nods to Ghirahim, and the chains around Warriors’ wrists and ankles dissolve in a chime of diamonds. Immediately he pitches forward, and Ghirahim side-steps to let him smack into the ground, with an audible crack. Warriors wheezes, trying to push himself up with his left arm, and Sky tries to move his jaw, wanting to yell for his friend to just _stop_. Stop struggling, don’t even bother trying to get to him - it’s not worth the pain, it’s just not worth it, _none of this is worth it -_

Their captors stand back and watch as Warriors makes it onto his knees, immediately shifting his weight to the left, almost falling over again. He tries to stand, but collapses down again with a pained moan the second pressure is put on his right leg.

 _Stop, just stop, just stop_ , Sky pleads, and tries to make eye contact, to get his message across.

But the Captain is a stubborn, _stubborn_ ass, and he makes it onto his one good knee again, bracing his left hand on the ground, his muscles tensing before he _pushes_ , and manages to right himself. He glances at Cia, then looks away just as quickly, before starting on an awkward hop towards Sky. The damage only gets clearer as he gets closer, and Sky’s preparing for him to fall or for Ghirahim to hurt him again or _something_ , but Warriors is suddenly _right there_ , awkwardly lowering himself down beside Sky, and hissing as he sits.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, his voice so quiet and meek.

Sky manages to shake his head.

Warriors sighs, then winces, and Sky surveys the damage as best as his tired eyes allow him to. The most obvious is the dark bruising all over his torso, and the off-sound of his breathing, indicating that ribs are damaged and likely broken. His right knee looks like it’s _gone_ , an obvious dip in the skin where the bone should be, and the foot on that leg has been twisted almost 180 degrees, the ankle heavily swollen and even bleeding at one point. Mercifully, his left arm and leg appear unscathed aside from light bruising around the wrist and ankle, but the right arm is in a complete state. From the elbow down, it hangs at a sickening angle, more bruising and swelling around the joint. But the worst is the deep burn on his lower arm, snaking down to his wrist, raw and red, already blistered and weeping.

The pattern of the horrific burn, though, is identical to the scar on Warriors’ left arm.

Bile rises in Sky’s throat and he barely swallows it down. The dark patches are only spreading on Warriors’ skin, and he fears that there’s internal bleeding.

 _You need a potion_ , he tries to say, but it just comes out as “Mmm-mmm-mmm!”

“Sorry,” Warriors rasps, and shuffles slightly, his hand reaching for the straps on Sky’s face.

“No, pet,” Cia says, and Warriors’ hand stills. The woman stares down at them both, but particularly Warriors, with a predatory, possessive gaze.

“That’s not coming off the knight until my antidote is ready… and I was _almost_ satisfied with your performance today.”

Warriors visibly wilts, and Sky’s heart sinks. _Did… did he agree to take that beating? So I could get an antidote to the poison…?_

_What is Cia doing to him?_

Sky hates it, hates seeing his friend act so… _submissive_ , and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the pain or because of something Cia has done.

He hopes it’s not the latter, but he knows that’s the most likely.

“I just have something more I wish to do, but I must get a few things, to prepare. You can stay here with the little knight, for now,” Cia says, before she leaves them alone. Ghirahim leaves the cell, too, and Sky turns his attention back to Warriors.

“C-can I…?” he asks weakly, and Sky nods, though he’s not sure what he’s saying yes to. Warriors shuffles over until he’s right beside Sky, his left side pressed against Sky’s right, though mindful to not touch Sky’s burnt arm. Sky wishes he was able to move his fingers, as though it would cause him physical pain, he wants to hold Warriors’ hand and take some small comfort in this hell. Instead, he hums in satisfaction, and tilts his head towards Warriors. His friend takes the hint and slumps, his head resting on Sky’s shoulder.

“So sorry,” Warriors murmurs, “I… I didn’t want to hurt you… Sky…” He trails off, his breaths wheezy, and Sky hums again, in what he hopes is a comforting tone, followed by concern.

If Cia brings back a potion, he wants her to give it to Warriors. The Captain is a fighter, a hero, so very strong, but this place is breaking him, Sky can see it. Warriors needs to get out of here, to find the others and flee.

As soon as Sky is able to, he’ll convey that to Warriors, try and persuade him to go whenever this is an opportunity. And, if he can, Sky will create that opportunity.

He rests his head against Warriors’, listening to his friend’s breathing, and praying to the goddess that he can be free of this soon.

If anyone is to escape from here, Sky wants it to be Warriors.

And so that is what he prays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for a little bit of comfort to slip in, but it did, and honestly the boys need that. I'm putting them through so much D: 
> 
> The angst train is far from over though! Next chapter is also completed but I'm holding off on posting it, gotta write a little more of the fic so we don't have multiple updates this week and then like, nothing for a month or so XP 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Stay safe everyone <3


	9. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise it was almost a month since I last updated this... man, where is the year going. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is... well, pay attention to the warnings in the tags. And knives. Don't read if you don't like knives. (I can summarise for you, if you ask.)
> 
> Allen - this one especially is for you.   
> Enjoy >:)

Warriors is in agony.

He thought he was strong, thought he could take everything they inflicted upon him, but the fire… that was too much.

And now he is left feeling broken and pathetic because he broke his silence and screamed his pain, in front of _Sky_. Sky, who is gagged and so injured from the poison that he can’t even move, and it’s _all Warriors’ fault._

Sky doesn’t seem to blame him, though, even trusting him enough still to fall asleep, his head resting against Warriors. So now the Captain sits in pain, the right side of his body screaming in various agonies, as he waits for whatever horrors are coming.

He wants to hope, that maybe they’ll be healed, but he knows Cia has something else planned for him, before she will sort out the antidote for Sky. And whatever it is, Warriors will suffer it, because he has to. He’s too weak and injured to fight back… but so is Sky. His friend is fading, and Warriors can’t lose him, he _can’t_.

Eventually Cia returns, with a small bag that he doubts is holding many potions.

“How good of you to stay awake for me, pet,” she croons, “Now come on, away from the knight.”

She grabs him by the collar and hauls him, a few metres away from Sky, before grabbing his left hand and chaining it to the wall above his head. She reaches for the right, too, and he braces himself, but she stops and doesn’t touch the burn.

“We’ll get you healed up soon, pet, don’t worry. But before then, I have one final lesson for you.” She smiles, and runs her hands over his bruised, bare skin.

"I think you need a reminder, of who you belong to now," she hums. He tenses and wants to pull away, but he’s in too much pain, and there's nowhere for him to go anyway.

" _Especially_ since you keep flinching at my touches… I don't really want to do this, pet, but you're leaving me with no choice."

Her fingers settle over a patch of unbruised skin on his abdomen, near his left hip.

"Hmm yes, perfect," she croons, and pulls a knife from the bag.

A yelp slips from his mouth, and he tries to pull back, but the motion only irritates his wounds, and chafes the skin on his left wrist. His hands itch to cover himself, but one arm is chained whilst the other is broken and useless, and he can do absolutely _nothing_.

He's completely helpless, and completely terrified, a disgrace to the name of the hero of _courage_.

"Don’t struggle, love,” Cia whispers, “If you keep still, I’ll get that antidote sorted, okay? And, well, I want you most of all, but if you fight me, I might have to mark and claim some of the other lovely heroes…"

He shakes his head, trembling, every muscle in his body screaming for him to do _something_ , but he just grits his teeth and tries desperately to not flinch as her knife digs in to the tender skin on his abdomen.

"That's it, pet," she whispers, and he whimpers in pain as she moves her blade ever so slowly, curving it around and _oh goddess_ _he has to be strong or this is going to happen to the others as well he can't let them suffer because he's so weak -_

Her knife keeps going and the pain sharply increases as it twists, and he flinches, gasping as the motion aggravates his ribs.

"I _told_ you not to struggle," she says, and the collar around his neck tightens. Tears fall readily and his head pounds with the growing lack of oxygen as he fails to control his breathing, his chest throbbing so much, he can barely breathe even when Cia loosens the collar again.

" _Breathe_. It's no fun if you pass out on me,” she huffs, “I need you to stay awake, okay? This is a _lesson_ for you, pet."

Warriors just closes his eyes, and manages to control his breathing once more. The knife is still in him, though, and he grimaces as Cia begins moving it again, but he doesn’t even attempt to move.

_I have to be strong, if I struggle it'll just make things worse - Goddess - I wish this would stop -_

Cia hums a silly little tune as she continues carving his skin, going so slow he begins to think she's finished when a sharp sting tears through him and the pain spikes all over again. Finally, she pulls the knife from his skin and tosses it aside, then runs her fingers over the wound. He bites his tongue in his effort to not cry out at the aggravation. The skin is tender, the new pain competing with the rest of his agonies, and he _knows_ that the cuts she’s made are deep. He can feel the blood running down and pooling on his leg.

_She wants it to scar, whatever she's done_ , he realises.

Cautiously he opens his eyes, bracing himself before looking down, but Cia's hands are covering the wound.

"Not yet, pet,” she scolds lightly, “I want the knight awake for this. And you _did_ behave for me… so I will heal him, now. Don’t look down, or I will stop - and I _will_ know if you do.”

She waits until he’s looking at her face, before she moves away, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of liquid, that looks identical to what he gave Sky originally. She then slaps Sky’s cheek, jolting him awake, and Warriors bites back an annoyed comment.

He can’t risk doing anything to upset Cia, not now. Not when Sky’s life is on the line.

“Wake up, little knight,” she sings, unbuckling the straps that are around Sky’s head. Sky groans as the strips are peeled away, leaving ugly red grooves on his skin, and his dazed eyes flicker weakly to Warriors.

“Open up,” Cia commands.

Sky isn’t looking at her, his eyes are locked on Warriors - and the Captain nods, praying that this time, what Cia holds is to heal, not hurt.

And Sky - hopeful, trusting Sky - opens his mouth and lets Cia empty the contents of the bottle into it.

Immediately Sky gags, and Cia forces his jaws shut, holding him in place until he swallows. His eyes mist over before he slumps back, unconscious, and Warriors begins to panic.

“Don’t worry,” Cia says, as if sensing his emotion, “The antidote does take a while to settle in, but he should be awake soon. And _don’t_ look down, I can re-administer the poison anytime. Or pick another hero to test it on… perhaps your fierce leader?”

Warriors shakes his head, and Cia turns to see that. “Oh, no, I won’t, seeing as you remembered.”

He blinks, confused. _What did I remember…?_

“I told you not to talk, and I’m happy that you actually have _listened_ to me. You didn’t even try, and I’m grateful for that, otherwise I’d have to muzzle you and that could ruin your pretty face.”

_I didn’t even try._

Nausea swells within him, and he stares at the wall behind Sky, unable to look down, but not wanting to look at Cia. Because she is _right_. He talked to Sky, yes, but only a little, and around Cia…

He already knows the instinct, to not speak around her.

And that thought sickens him.

He turns his focus to Sky, then, anything to distract himself from the urge to look down at his throbbing wound, but his friend is still unconscious, though his breathing seems less laboured. Warriors is finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, though, and begins to feel light-headed.

_Maybe the injuries are catching up to me,_ he thinks, and everything seems to throb more at that thought.

“What’s wrong, my pet?” Cia asks then.

Warriors opens his mouth but no words come, just a painful, wet cough that rattles his chest.

Cia actually looks scared, for a moment, and she disappears from his field of vision. He blinks, the room darkening and blurring, and then something cool is pressed to his lips. Swallowing on instinct, he shudders as the familiar taste of red potion greets him - but there is something else, an underlying bitterness not present in the usual potions. He doesn't dwell on it much, though, as the potion quickly takes effect, dulling the pain and bringing him back from the brink of consciousness.

Cia sets an empty bottle down, her face settled back into its usual sickly smile.

"That's it, pet, don't be weak and faint on me, not before I unveil my masterpiece!"

Sky groans suddenly, his eyes fluttering open, drifting for a moment before settling on Warriors. He smiles weakly, then glances down at the wound on Warriors' abdomen, and all joy is gone, conquered by an unfamiliar anger.

" _You_ ," Sky seethes, "How _dare_ you-"

"Silence," Cia snaps, and Sky's breath catches in his throat, mild panic crossing his face before the fury returns.

"Well, now he's awake, I suppose you can gaze upon the my beautiful creation, too," Cia purrs. She slaps her hand over the wound on his stomach, and he stifles a yelp.

She kisses his cheek lightly, giggles, then removes her hand and steps back. Dread fills his chest but his gaze trails down, too curious, staring at the bright red marks on his skin. It's bleeding still, but sluggishly, and it takes him a second to figure out what it is.

And when he does, something inside him _shatters_.

It's _her_ name.

_Her_ name, in _her_ handwriting, carved into his skin so deep it's going to scar -

_Goddess, it's going to scar._

His breathing hitches and his hands twitch, wanting to claw at the skin, to mar those three letters until they no longer resemble a word, but the chain and his injuries stop him.

"Don't you love it, pet?" she murmurs, "Now everyone will know who you belong to."

He's crying and gasping for breath, his chest aching and not just from Ghirahim's beating. Sky's saying something, but he can't hear, he can't think, all he does is double over as she releases his wrist from the chain, and sob, the the gravity of this situation suddenly too much to bear.

Even if, by some miracle, they are all rescued from this hell, he's _never_ going to be free. Her name is written on his skin, a mark, a _brand_ , a constant reminder of his failures and worthlessness.

He's never going to be free… and she's never going to let him go. Not after this.

_Warriors_ , what a mockery of a name, a title that does not belong to the pathetic, broken monster that he is.

Link cries until all his tears are spent, and when Cia raises his head, all he can see is his own brokenness reflected in her victorious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~and so the cookie crumbles~~
> 
> Is it okay to say I hope you enjoyed this? Eh. Saying it anyway XD 
> 
> I don't plan to leave it another month before updating again! Hopefully within the fortnight :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to scream at me in the comments, or on tumblr, or both XD


	10. Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been SO excited to share this chapter, ever since I finished writing it!   
> (probably shouldn't be excited, considering what actually happens, but eh. We all love the angst here XD) 
> 
> As usual, the warnings are in the tags, but for this chapter in particular I'll warn for blood and gore. 
> 
> Enjoy >:)

Sky can't see.

There are too many tears blurring his vision - of sorrow, of pain, of anger - and he tries to blink them away, but it doesn't really help.

He cannot see, but he can hear his friend's broken cries, and he can smell the sweet sickness of the sorceress.

He can also feel the burns on his skin as the poison in his blood is conquered by the antidote. But with the pain also comes the ability to move once more, and he'll take that over the paralysed numbness anyday.

Sky shifts, bring a trembling hand up to rub at his eyes, hissing at the pain that the motion causes. His vision starts to clear, enough to see the ugly, blistering burns on his hands and arms, and the wound on his broken leg, that is starting to look a little yellow. Infection is something he does _not_ want to suffer as well, but he doubts Cia will grant him another potion.

He glances over at the sorceress, her arms a cage around his friend, and the anger flares up within him again. How can she be so _cruel_ to Warriors? How _dare_ she carve her name into his skin, as if he is a trophy?

Sky sickens as he realises, that is exactly how she views him.

Warriors’ face is hidden, but the trembling of his shoulders betrays his emotion. Sky wants to go over to him, to shove the sorceress away and comfort his friend _properly_ , but he can’t get far with the chains around his wrists, and his useless leg. Cia glances up at him then, something dangerous shimmering beneath her smirk.

“Don’t waste your time, little knight. You won’t be going anywhere.”

“Leave him alone,” Sky says firmly.

“You would be so cruel, to tear him from his Mistress?” She gasps dramatically, but her eyes are mocking.

Sky scowls. “You are the one who is cruel to him! If you _love_ him then why are you hurting him so much?”

Both captive and captor stiffen.

“Discipline,” Cia hisses after a moment, “And I do _not_ need to justify my actions to you.”

Sky sits up straighter, and leans forward as much as he can. “Yes, you _do_. Because that’s my friend you’re hurting, my _brother,_ and I won’t tolerate any more of it. Leave. Him. Alone.”

There’s venom in his words, his spirit rejuvenated as the last of the poison dies, leaving behind the pain that only serves to add to his fire.

His body was - still is - broken. He was paralysed and forced to watch his friend be tortured.

Now he can think clearly again, he’s had enough.

“That’s _enough_ ,” Cia snaps, letting go of Warriors as she stands and glares down at Sky. His friend curls further into himself, but Sky focuses on the villain before him.

And he’s feeling bold. “Enough of you hurting him? I agree. In fact, you should stay away from him, unless it is to give him a potion.”

Cia’s expression is dangerously dark, but Sky is not put off.

“It’s enough of this separation, too. Can’t you just throw us in with the rest of our friends?” he pushes.

There is a slight break in her expression - almost akin to panic - before it is schooled into anger again.

“Fed up of the special treatment, are you?” she mocks.

“Yes,” answers Sky bluntly, “And I’m also not convinced.”

“Of what?”

“That our friends are still alive.”

Warriors’ head snaps up, his eyes red, face blotchy from crying. “ _What_?” he rasps.

_I’m sorry, Warriors._

“I don’t believe they’re still alive. You nearly killed both of us, and that’s _special treatment_? How do I know you haven’t gone back on your word, that after the time is up we won’t find them dead?”

Sky knows he’s pushing her, _knows_ that this could go so horribly wrong, but her expression has slipped a couple of times, and he has to take this opportunity.

“Fine,” she huffs, “You can go and rot in the lower cells with them - and see that they are very much _alive_. But my pet is staying right here, with me.” She flicks her hand, and dark tendrils extend and grab Warriors by the horrid collar, harshly dragging him over to Cia’s feet. He makes no sound as she runs her fingers through his damp hair, seemingly gentle, but Sky can see how she’s forcing him to keep his head lowered. He doesn’t want to leave Warriors alone with her, but he also needs to find out what state their friends are in.

“Okay,” he agrees, glad he can’t see Warriors’ expression.

_There’s nothing I could do, really, to keep her away from him, but it was worth a try._

_I'm sorry, Wars. I'll come back._

Sky expects Ghirahim to come and take him away to the cells, but the demon lord doesn’t appear. Instead, there is a large moblin - one from his world - who slings Sky over their shoulder, careless of his injuries. He yelps as his leg is jostled, the pain distracting him from saying one last thing to Warriors, before he is marched down through dark, winding corridors. He tries to get a sense of direction, but it’s very difficult when he is being carried in such a way, and the corridor seems to twist and turn every few metres.

After a point where Sky’s convinced the moblin is just walking in circles to confuse him, he’s finally set down, and immediately shifts all his weight to his right leg, certain the left won’t be able to take any of it. It leaves him leaning a little on the moblin, but they don’t seem to mind, only grunting in the way that their species often does.

They grunt again, and Sky looks around him, his blood going cold as he takes in the sight.

The moblin has brought him to a small block of cells - four, in total, all with thick heavy bars, stone walls and floor, and no windows. The only light comes from the torches on the walls, but it is enough to illuminate the scene before him - of painfully familiar figures in the cells, their features marred by darkness and injury.

Sky hops forwards, grabbing the bars of the first cell to steady himself as he looks in at its occupants. Legend and Hyrule sit together, huddled close, but it is not their usual casual embrace. Legend leans heavily on Hyrule’s right shoulder, his eyes closed, a trail of blood carved down his face. His tunic is much darker than it should be, and the little skin that Sky can see is marked with purple bruises. Hyrule doesn’t look as bad, though much paler than normal, until Sky’s gaze drifts down and he gags, immediately turning away.

Hyrule’s left arm ends in a bloodied stump, just before the wrist.

Sky gags again, too horrified to cry. He knows he should turn back, should call out, do _something_ to check his friends are okay, but he can’t bring himself to look again. Ashamed, he does nothing as the moblin hauls him to the next cell, and only looks up because someone whispers his name weakly.

“Sky?”

Wind is slumped against the far wall, a large gash across his forehead, and many smaller knife-wounds dancing up his exposed arms.

“Yeah, Wind, i-it’s me,” Sky manages to say.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Wind mumbles, “Supposed to be with the birds… up with the birds and the clouds and the sun, heh…”

“Hold on, Wind, I’ll figure this out, we’ll all get through this-”

“Four won’t,” Wind interrupts.

Sky suddenly notices the other person in the cell - or rather, the mangled mess that barely resembles a hylian. There are cracks all over the skin, gaping holes that expose muscle and bone in places, and the scraps of multicoloured fabric are all that identify the body as belonging to their smallest member. He would call it a corpse, except for the peeling skin on the chest that exposes a lung, still expanding and contracting with feeble breaths.

This time, Sky does vomit, the foul liquid splattering on the moblin’s feet. He gasps, almost choking on the bile as he doubles over, losing his balance and almost falling into his waste, if it wasn’t for the moblin grabbing his upper arm and dragging him away, over to the third cell. He shakes his head, trying to turn away, but he is weak and the moblin easily forces him to look upon the cell. Twilight and Time are there, huddled together much like Legend and Hyrule, and with less bloody wounds. Upon a closer look, Twilight's fingers are purple and weeping, his nails all gone, and there is too much blood around his mouth to be healthy. He clings to Time like a wounded animal - Time, who now has red running through both his closed eyes - and they stay there in silence, neither acknowledging Sky's presence.

There's a lot of small, white shapes dotted across the cell floor, and Sky wishes he is wrong in identifying them, but Twilight shifts and moans and exposes his bleeding gums.

Sky doubles over again, but his stomach has nothing left to give.

_Legend and Wind are hurt, Hyrule's lost a hand, Time is blind, Four's almost dead, Twilight's lost his nails and teeth - oh, goddess, how has it come to this? How have you let this happen?_

Tears stream down Sky's face as the moblin carries him into the fourth and final cell, chaining his wrists to the wall before leaving him alone with the final hero.

Wild.

Thankfully, Wild does not seem to have any severe injuries. His scars look less like healed wounds, and more like fresh burns again, but Sky can't see any blood. The teen's eyes are dark, yet not misted with pain.

"Are you okay?" Sky asks, his voice rough.

Wild shrugs. 'Ears hurt. Loud screams,' he signs.

Sky grimaces, the painful sound of Warriors' screams still fresh in his mind.

"We'll be okay," he says, "We'll get out of this. All of us."

Wild shrugs again, and Sky doesn't fault him for not believing. He doesn't really think they'll all make it out, not after seeing the state of Twilight - and Hyrule - and _Four_ \- but he has to keep hoping.

All of them have survived impossible situations before. They can do it again.

(They _have_ to do it again.)

Wild coughs, and Sky turns to see him sign, 'Wish you weren't here.'

"Well, me too, but-"

'Thought you were safe. You and battle.'

_Battle?_ Sky's not sure what Wild means - maybe he's misinterpreting it.

"They targeted Warriors and I specifically, we were never safe," Sky says glumly.

Wild frowns. 'Hurt the sky?'

"What?"

He repeats the signs again, slower. 'You hurt the sky?'

"Did I hurt the - oh, do you mean, am I hurt…" Sky trails off, realising something.

Wild's using the sign for 'the sky', when he likely means 'Sky'. But his name-sign is 'bird', then a swooping motion and the letter 'S' - different from his original name-sign, which ends in 'L'.

His changed name-sign is one that he and Wild decided on, back when they first met.

_This isn't right._

"I'm not too badly hurt," Sky lies, "It's nothing a Great Fairy couldn't fix, anyway."

Wild smiles.

"Ah, I'd love to see the Great Fairies of your world again. Especially the one by Kakariko - Mipha, isn't that her name?"

Wild nods. 'Like to see her again, too.'

Sky smiles, but it's fake. They all know who Mipha is - the zora princess, _not_ a Great Fairy - and that it is Cotera who resides by Kakariko. The team of heroes have visited her a couple of times.

Wild would never get this so wrong.

Sky's fingers drum on the stone floor, and it's loose beneath him, a decent-sized chunk breaking off in his hand.

"Sorry about this," he says, and throws the stone at Wild's head.

It passes straight through him, and the teen dissolves into wisps of purple and black.

"Illusions," Sky mutters, "Illusions and magic, _of course…_ " He struggles to his feet - or rather, his one good foot - and hobbles as far as the chains allow him, peering out at the other prisoners, recalling all the details that aren't quite right.

Twilight's hair is as it was when they met him, not the length he's allowed it to grow out to.

Hyrule and Legend are both thinner, showing no sign of their benefit from having decent meals every day.

Wind is shorter, the teen also not showing any signs of his growth.

"They're all fake," Sky whispers, then yells, "You're all FAKE!"

He laughs then, wildly, spiralling out of control, until suddenly he's on the floor again and crying and laughing at once.

_They're fake, all fake, the injuries are fake, they're not here, they're not here -_

_Oh sweet goddess… **They're not here.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier broke last chapter... and now, the Skychild has broken as well. 
> 
> >:D 
> 
> I must admit that was the most gory description of injuries I've ever written, but I'm oddly proud of it. Not gonna question whether that is good thing or bad thing, this far into the fic XD 
> 
> I've only got one more chapter fully written for this fic, so I'm going to try and write more soon - don't want to post again until I've got some more written, incase anything needs changing. 
> 
> Though I was considering writing a couple of (probably shorter) chapters, from our villains' perspectives.... What do you think?
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!!!


End file.
